


*wink wink*

by xxsilverxangelxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nothing much, each chapter thing is its own post short story thing, small things for my sammysam, that I forgot to post for her birthday shhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsilverxangelxx/pseuds/xxsilverxangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple different.. scenarios for Sam and Cas. Some are just small and cute and others are more... not</p>
            </blockquote>





	*wink wink*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowtotheboyking](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bowtotheboyking).



Castiel knew that Sam was going to be returning late. Though it didn’t change the rush to get finished, to clean up and.. well after failing at trying to make him dinner, he ended with just going and getting take out instead. It worked easier and even with candles and flowers and trying to make everything look nice, it was that or burnt pasta. So he was sure Sam would have rather eaten something edible.

He had everything cleaned, including himself, having on nice and cleaner dress pants and a grey button up on instead. The moment he heard the door start to open a smile showed quickly running to greet him with hands on the human’s arms and a soft kiss which was kindly returned. The angel’s hand gently threading through the longer hair of the other.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked smelling the food and seeing how differently the angel was dressed compared to his normal attire.

“Nothing-- Come.” The angel said, his hand in Sam’s with fingers sliding between one another as he turned tugging him along to the dining room where the lights were low and candles brightened. He glanced up at the man, seeing the small smile that formed on Sam’s face.

“What’s all this for?” He asked trying to think what it might have been the occasion. Nothing had come to mind, but still leaned down to meet the angel’s lips again in thanks.

“Just.. for you is all. That’s it.” Castiel let go of his hand, pulling out the seat for the Winchester to sit in it slipping his arms over Sam’s shoulder after he took the seat, tightening his arms around him to give him a hug. “I just…. wanted to do something nice for you. You’re cared, and needed. Even small you deserve so much which I can’t always give you. I just wish to treat you as so.” He told him pressing a kiss to the side of Sam’s neck.

His head lifted up to see Castiel’s after he moved back, his hands reaching up and gently taking his face, pulling him for a small kiss. “Hmm I love you, Cas..”

 


End file.
